


So Lucky

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: For the prompt: MCU, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, Skinny dipping





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [MCU, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, Skinny dipping](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/747781.html?thread=98775813#t98775813)

There was a pool on the open level of the Avengers tower, under the helipad. It used to be Stark Tower, so of course there was a pool. There was a bar, two bars, couches, chairs, iPhone charging stations, chaise lounges, gazebos, grills, (complete with people to man the grill, during the day at least) but for now, it was empty but for Steve and Darcy.It was late, everyone else had gone inside to shower, sleep, or otherwise be elsewhere.

The expanse and cacophony of Manhattan seemed somehow quiet, spread out below and in the distance. Darcy suggested a skinny dip, with a glint in her eye. Steve's brow furrowed.

"Oh stop, you're not the prude everyone thinks you are." Darcy said, pulling her shirt over her head.

Steve stared at the expanse of smooth skin she revealed. He still wasn't used to the...ease at which she revealed it to him, her confidence in herself fed each time by the way his eyes devoured her skin, the swell of her hips, the dips of her waist, two scars over her lower rib cage from childhood falls.

He started to pull at his shirt, too slowly for her taste. She padded over barefoot. Her bra had tiny unicorns on it, he noted, before she helped pull the shirt off of him, mostly so she could replace it with her hands.

"C'mon, big man, not scared of a little water?"

"No, I'm scared of being-"

"Naked?" she said, biting her bottom lip in an attempt not to smile too hard, an attempt that failed miserably. "You of all people should never be afraid of being naked. The world should be so lucky as to see you naked."

Steve couldn't help but flick his eyes to the open space, the air around him, even though of course no one that high could see - unless they had a scope, or high-powered telescope pointed exactly at them. "The world may see me naked up here."

"Better get in the water then," she said, grinning a wide smile that, in retrospect, should have warned him. Darcy was too quick for him though and, well, the bigger they are, the easier they are to push off balance.  
Right into water.

Darcy chuckled, pleased with herself, and divested herself of her last two items of clothing as Steve surfaced and sputtered. When she popped up in front of him, sans unicorn bra, he noted, he grinned widely.

"You enjoyed that."

"Damn right," she said, pressing her thigh against his. "You're not naked."

Steve's grin widened. "I seem to have my hands busy," he made half-hearted water-treading motions, "keeping all this bulk afloat." His full lips curled into something dangerously close to a knowing smirk, cockier, and merrier than most people would give him credit for.

Darcy's answering smile - and the brush of fingertips on his ribs, rapidly moving downward - said she would be more than glad to help.


End file.
